Jalapeno
by Have Socks. Will Travel
Summary: Ah, lunch. Or, at least it was supposed to be...


Here I am again

**Here I am again! I am going to write a story for my friend so I am getting into practice with the Prince of Tennis characters. Sorry if there are any misspellings, but my spell check doesn't always work! Anyway, here I go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a page. :sniffle:**

**Oo0oO**

It was Lunch. Oh glorious lunch. The time when all the stiff students at Seigaku stretched their stiff muscles and ate their lunch in the company of their friends. It was a joyful time full of no stern teachers, tricky lessons, or obnixous pencil scratching.

Eiji had taken his lunch to the cover of the trees near the tennis courts. He had opened it with a happy sigh and had just pulled his chopsticks apart and begun to dig in when Fuji came over. Fuji himself had his lunch tucked into his elbow and seemed to be in as good of spirits as Eiji.

Eiji waved to him at patted the bench next to him, offering the spot to his friend. He took it with a "hello" and opened his lunch.

The two were soon joined by others from the tennis team. It was suspected that Oishi and Tezuka were eating lunch somewhere else, way from the chattering crowds. Tezuka didn't seem like the type to join his team for lunch and Oishi was probably busy with student council business. Kaido was nowhere to be found, but he was probably off playing tennis somwhere or perhaps running or something of the sort. Probably "fshhh"-ing as well…

But Ryoma had been dragged over by Momo and Taka had joined them when he had seen them all gathered together. There was soon quiet a congregation gathered around the bench that Eiji and Fuji were sitting on.

All was peacful until Fuji pulled an unmarked jar out of his bag. He unscrewed it and popped a green vegetable into his mouth. He smiled as he chewed, although he looked slightly let down.

"What's that Fujiko?" Eiji asked, using his pet name for Fuji. He pointed to the jar and the green floaties inside.

"Ah, something my father picked up from over seas, although I'm kind of disappointed in them… Their not that hot and spicy at all… Do you want to try one." He offered Eiji the jar, the open mouth facing him.

Eiji looked wary. If he had learned anything, it was that he never took any food fron Fuji. He had had one to many burning mouths to ever trust what Fuji ate again.

"It's all right. You don't have to eat one if you don't want to…" Fuji sighed when Eiji didn't answer. He lowered the jar and looked down at the it in his hands. Fuji pulled out another of the green veggies and placed it in his mouth, frowning.

Eiji looked around.

"I dare Kikumaru-senpai to eat one." Ryoma said, lazily. He took a swig of his grape Ponta and sat back in the grass.

"Eh, Ochibi! If you want me to eat one, you have too eat one too!" Eiji spluttered.

"Nah." Ryoma called from his place on the ground. "Mada Mada Dane." He rolled over.

"Ne, Ochibi, you can't call your senpai that!"

"Since when has he treated us like upper-classmen?" Momo asked, starting in on his second sandwich.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma stated again.

Eiji's eyes furrowed and he looked at Ryoma. "I can't have Ochibi teasing me, nya!" He shouted then held out his hand to Fuji.

"I am brave!" He took a deep breath in and puffed out his chest.

Fuji's eyes brightened and he dropped one of the veggies into Eiji's hand.

"They're kind of like pickles," Fuji began.

Eiji popped the whole green into his mouth and began to chew. Momo's eye popped out of his head; he was impressed that Eiji was actually chewing a piece of Fuji's food with out gagging.

"Hold on a minute," Fuji said to Momo, nodding toward Eiji.

It was then that Eiji began yelling.

"FUJIKO!" Eiji began to spit out chewed up bits of the vegetable. "Yuck! It's hot! Eh, eh, eh, eh!"

Eiji ran to the school, leaving his friends behind him. Fuji laughed and the others sat dumbfounded.

"I wouldn't drink water! Try milk!" Fuji called after him, smiling all the while.

Eiji countinued running and soon he had disapeared into the school.

Fuji popped another one of the spicy vegetables into his mouth and smiled even brighter.

"Fuji-senpai!" Momo asked, wide eyed. "What are those?" He pointed to the jar.

"Oh, these?" Fuji asked, lifting up the tall bottle.

"Jalapenos"

**Oo0oO**

**And it is over. That was my first test of POT characters! Tell me if you like it! And tell me if you find any typos. I hate them.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
